


Выбор

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Время принять решение
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 3
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Выбор

Шамал задумчиво смотрит в окно на закат и неторопливо курит, стряхивая пепел в старое блюдце, невесть откуда взявшееся в его кабинете. Солнце и окружающие его облака ярко-красные, но этот цвет ничуть не похож на тот, что постоянно окружает его самого. Шамал косится на запачканный кровью рукав и недовольно цокает — отстирываются такие пятна очень неохотно. Он кладёт сигарету на край блюдца, стягивает и небрежно отбрасывает в сторону халат. Рукава рубашки, слава богу, чистые.

Шамал затягивается и продолжает оглядывать улицу, подмигивает и энергично машет идущей куда-то незнакомой девушке, которая от этого очаровательно ускоряет свой шаг, недовольно вздёрнув носик. Шамал расплывается в искренней улыбке — женская откровенность его восхищает. Настроение стремительно улучшается, и он даже начинает что-то напевать себе под нос, вдавливая окурок в центр импровизированной пепельницы.

К столу Шамал оборачивается медленно, нехотя. На нём рядом со стянутыми латексными перчатками чёрным пятном расплывается доставленный ему сегодня конверт. Приглашение в Варию выглядит почти пошло в своём вычурном конверте, запечатанном тёмно-бордовым воском. Ответ нужно дать в ближайшее время, но его, как назло, нет.

Шамал никогда не мечтал попасть в Варию, хотя подобное признание его способностей несомненно льстит. Он уверен, что этот путь принесёт ему своеобразную славу и деньги, которые никогда не бывают лишними. Но что-то не даёт ему согласиться, навязчиво мельтеша на краю сознания.

Из окна слышится звонкий детский крик и успокаивающий нежный женский голос. Шамал не прислушивается, но ловит краем уха что-то про то, что сейчас боль обязательно уйдёт, нужно только подуть. Через полминуты улица оглашается радостным смехом. Шамал против воли улыбается сам и достаёт бумагу для ответного письма.

В первую очередь он — врач. И предпочтёт не убивать людей, а спасать, делать так, чтобы не болело. Этого, конечно, он не пишет, ограничиваясь банальным «кошмарным недостатком в Варии прекрасных дам, столь милых моему сердцу».

Закончив, Шамал вдыхает полной грудью и, немного подумав, решает отправиться на набережную, где сейчас должно быть множество романтически настроенных синьорин, жаждущих его компании.


End file.
